Dance with Me
by Lucy McGonagle
Summary: Jeremie and Aelita fluffness. Placed right after Final Mix. PLease, please read and rant, :
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Placed after Final Mix. J/A mush. Rated for suggestive-ness in second chapter.

Disclaim: Don't own C.L. Never will. Just as a note, Jeremie and Aelita seem a tad bit out of character. I noticed that after re-reading this. Sorry. But I do own the song in the next chappy….yeah…I'll shut up now.

11:00 PM.

"Jeremie…you should go to bed."

The clear voice of reason broke Jeremie's thoughts, and he blinked, his fingers stilling on the keyboard. In front of him was the computer screen, blinking and complicated with the anti-virus program.

"You've been working on that for far too long….you'll get sick."

The voice came from behind him, and Jeremie smiled, turning. Aelita sat on the bed, staring intently at him, as she often did when she was concerned for him.

"I can't get sick from working, Princess," he told her gently, but Aelita just raised her eyebrows- her silent answer: _yeah, right._ Jeremie sighed. Aelita got up suddenly and leaned against the monitor, watching him with that look on her face- the _yeah right_ look that she knew drove Jeremie crazy. She smiled wryly, and leaned down so her face was closer to his.

"Please, Jeremie?" she asked, and Jeremie jumped, his face turning toward her. For a split second, an image of himself leaning forward to kiss her flashed in his mind, then Aelita blushed and moved away. Jeremie ran a slightly shaking hand through his hair.

"Who's been teaching you soliciting skills?" he joked softly, and Aelita smiled slightly.

"No one," she answered, and for a moment, her smile twisted wickedly. "I just haven't used them in a while." Jeremie blushed.

"You're certainly good at it," he told her, and Aelita laughed softly.

"_That_ I don't believe. I just know you too well," she answered, and Jeremie's blush deepened.

"Listen…Aelita…I wanted to apologize-" Something soft touched his cheek, and he stopped, surprised, one hand flying to his cheek. He gazed at Aelita in wonder as she blushed deeply, pulling back. "What was that about?" The pink-haired girl just turned redder and stared at her feet.

"I told you I have no soliciting skills," she mumbled at her feet. Why had she done that? Why! What had gotten over her? "Sorry…but you don't have to apologize about earlier this week. I understand completely."

Some of Jeremie's surprise melted as he answered immediately. "It's still my fault. I shouldn't have left you to fend for yourself. I'm sorry." Aelita hesitated, then kissed his cheek again.

"You are forgiven, Jeremie," she said softly, and stood. "Now, get out of that chair, Master Einstein." Taking a que from his newfound nickname, Jeremie folded his arms, and shook his head, his blue eyes impish.

"Are you leaving?"

"If you go to bed."

Jeremie grinned. "Then I stay here."

Aelita gave him _the look_ again. "I hope you know that I've been spending too much time listening to Odd and Ulrich to not realize that _that_ has more than one meaning, Jeremie." Jeremie turned purple and got out of the chair. Aelita grinned wickedly.

"See? I do know you too well!" Jeremie made a face at her and she just grinned at him, and turned around, giving her closest friend some privacy while he got his pajamas on.

"You know, Princess," Jeremie said softly once he was dressed. "You do have that mixing contest tomorrow. I'm not the only one who needs sleep." Aelita sighed and nodded.

"I know. You are coming, right?"

Jeremie smiled. "Like I'd break a promise to you, Princess," he told her, and blushed. "I can't wait." Aelita grinned at him.

"Neither can I. I'm planning a…surprise." She smiled slyly, and Jeremie's eyebrows went up.

"A surprise, Aelita?"

Aelita just grinned mischievously and wouldn't say anything more on the subject. Jeremie finally gave up trying to wriggle the answer out of her, and sat down on the bed. He yawned, and Aelita smiled at she watched him. He was so charming, in every little thing he did. In one way, he was like a playful, bashful child, but a very mature, sweet, handsome one. Not to mention genius. And stubborn. She watched as he placed his glasses on his dresser, then blinked owlishly up at her.

"You going to bed, Princess?" he asked. Aelita nodded, then gently pushed him back so he'd lie down. She didn't see his bright red blush. Tucking him in, like a mother to a baby, she smiled.

"Good night, Jeremie," she whispered, brushing a blond hair from his forehead. Jeremie's blue eyes closed, and Aelita left quietly, smiling.

THE NEXT MORNING (Saturday)-

"_He watches…all movement…in her ageless face_…"

"Whacha' singing, Princess?"

Aelita turned and grinned at Yumi, who stood in the doorway of her dorm room. "Hello, Yumi. You ready to dance tonight?" Yumi raised an eyebrow, then smirked.

"_You're_ in a good mood this morning, Ms. D.J. What happened in Jeremie's room last night, hm?"

Aelita went very pink and glared at her friend. "Nothing! And how did you know I was in there?"

Yumi just grinned slyly and tossed a black book over to the blushing girl, who caught it. Aelita frowned, then realized what it was. "My diary! I left it in there?" She started to open it, then looked suspiciously at Yumi. "You didn't peek, did you?" The Japanese girl shook her head, and Aelita breathed a sigh of relief.

"Me? Risk attack by reading your private diary?" Yumi asked, mock stunned. "Never! That's only something Odd would do." Aelita laughed and nodded. Turning back to the closet behind her, she started shuffling through the small pile of clothes. Planting her fists on her hips, she sighed.

"I have no idea what to wear to this thing," she admitted, glaring at the clothes.

"Why?" Yumi had followed her and plopped down on the bed. "Wear what you had worn before." Aelita shook her head and sighed again.

"No, not that. It's…not me."

Yumi raised an eyebrow. "It's pink, Aelita. How can it not be you?"

Aelita stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Very funny. I mean…it's not suitable for a D.J.-ing thing. I want to look the part." She turned and sat down on the dresser top. "It's very strange, this conversation," she said, after a few seconds. "I'm so used to talking about X.A.N.A. and Lyoko with you and the others, and not…" she gestured around her. "Human things." Yumi nodded, looking uncharacteristically sad.

"It'll take some getting used to," she told the pinkette softly. "It's a huge change."

"Huge is an understatement," Aelita muttered. Then she smiled. "But no matter. That's the past." She stood, and glared once more at her pile of possible outfits. "If only I knew- what?"

Yumi had a very large grin on her face. "Jeremie's going, isn't he?"

"Yes, but--"

Yumi wasn't listening. She had started rummaging through Aelita's clothes, humming something. A few moments, later, she surfaced, a triumphant smile on her face and laid her choices on the bed. Aelita raised her eyebrows. A knee-length black skirt with a slit on one side, a fuchsia top with-off-the-shoulder sleeves that split, and pink high-heels that laced to the knee. When in Lyoko's name had she ever even bought those?

"I'm not sure I can even walk in these," she told Yumi, picking up the shoes. The Japanese girl winked.

"With some practice, you can, and if you want to stun Jeremie, you will," she retorted, and Aelita blushed crimson.

"Who ever said anything about stunning Jeremie?"

"He likes you—no, correction: he loves you; you like him-- and don't give me that look, Aelita, I know you. If I was a romantic, I'd say that you and Jeremie were meant to be, but since I'm not, I'll just tell you to make a move."

"Do _what_?"

Yumi grinned. "Flirt. Hug him. Something! Do whatever feels natural to you." Aelita sighed, her face still very pink.

"Flirt. Right." She looked at the clothes on the bed, then looked back at Yumi. "And what exactly is flirting again?"

Yumi chuckled. "This will be interesting."

Interesting is an understatement. Well, that's all for now. Please review. The next chappy will come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Placed after Final Mix. J/A mush. Rated for suggestive-ness in second chapter.

Disclaim: Don't own C.L. Never will. Just as a note, Jeremie and Aelita seem a tad bit out of character. I noticed that after re-reading this. Sorry. But I do own the song in this chappy….yeah…I'll shut up now.

5:00 P.M.- Later that Day-Jeremie's Room

"You're going, dude. No backing out."

"I'm not backing out! I'm just…"

"Scared."

"Am not!"

Ulrich, Odd, and a grumpy looking Jeremie stood in the middle of the room. Jeremie stood with his arms folded, his face at it's most stubborn. Odd and Ulrich traded glances. This was going to be a while.

"Look, Einstein," Odd began, looking Jeremie in the eye. "You promised her." Jeremie opened his mouth to speak, but Ulrich cut him off.

"And we know you wouldn't break a promise to Aelita. So why are you wigging out? You think she'll try to kiss you or something?"

Jeremie blushed deeply, and glared at the pair of them. "I never said I wasn't going. I just can't dance."

For a moment, Odd and Ulrich looked at each other in exasperation, then twin evil grins appeared. "Well, that can be fixed," Odd commented, and Jeremie realized, too late, what he had done. He started backing away, blue eyes wide.

"No. You guys are not teaching me how to dance. Not happening."

"Is, and will," Ulrich told him, tossing Odd a C.D. he had snuck from his own room. A few minutes later, 'Blue, Ba Ba De Ba Ba Di' by Efil (spelling?) 65 boomed from Jeremie's computer sound system.

A half hour later, Jeremie half-collapsed onto his bed. Odd and Ulrich had to leave to take Kiwi for a walk. Thank God. Jeremie took off his glasses and closed his eyes. Almost immediately, Aelita's smiling face appeared before him, and Jeremie smiled. In only a few hours, he could see her again. He wondered what the surprise was that she had mention last night. He felt a blush creep up his face at the memory of the night before. Had she been _flirting_ with him? Jeremie dismissed that thought instantly. Not Aelita. Not her. She thought of him simply as a friend…didn't she? Jeremie opened his eyes, sat up, and put his glasses back on. No time to worry about that now. He had to get ready.

Same time, Aelita's Room-

Aelita was nervous. Beyond nervous. She sat on her bed, staring at her quivering fingers. She stood, and looked at her self in the mirror in one corner. A human girl with pink hair, dressed in pink and black, stared back out her. Well, she looked almost human. She had strange eyes. Aelita smiled, and began to hum something softly. A tingling feeling ran down her spine, and her fingertips shown the lightest pink. At least she wasn't completely useless.

"Aelita, you in there?"

Yumi knocked on the door, then came in at Aelita's greeting. The Japanese girl grinned as she looked her friend over.

"Jeremie's gonna faint when he sees you."

Aelita's blush matched her shirt perfectly. "I doubt that. I still haven't gotten used to these shoes yet." Yumi laughed and shook her head.

"Avoid the subject if you wish, Princess," she told her. "But you can only run for a little while before love catches up."

Aelita's eyebrows went up. "Where on earth did you hear that?"

Yumi grinned. "It's a proverb from a book I borrowed from Odd once. But, anyway. We've got to get you ready."

"I am ready," Aelita protested, confused. She looked back at the bed to see if she had missed something, and saw that it was empty. She looked back at Yumi, to see that she was now holding up a small box.

"Not till I'm done with you, you're not."

Five minuets later-

"Sit still!"

"It's strange—what is this for, anyway?"

"It'll make the green in your eyes stand out. Hold still!"

"What do you mean, stand out?"

"Aelita, just please hold still!"

Aelita sighed and tried to calm her nervous energy. Whatever this color substance Yumi tried to cover her face with was, Aelita wasn't quite sure liked it. She had an 'itch', as she called, but Yumi squeaked every time she moved.

Finally, Yumi stopped. "Okay. It's time." That woke Aelita up.

"_What_!"

Yumi grinned. "Good luck. Blow Jeremie away." With that, she left a blushing but anxious Aelita standing in the middle of the room, staring after her.

One Hour Later-

"Dude, Jeremie, calm down. It's just a dance."

Jeremie didn't answer. He was watching the stage intently. Watching for Aelita. He could barely hear the yells of his fellow students, or see the mass of bodies around him.

"_So lonely…" _

Suddenly, a whisper echoed through the gym. The lights went off. Jeremie's heartbeat escalated.

_"So lost without you…"_

A slim figure against a dark pink screen. The crowd began to cheer. A single beat began, and the rhythm that it made seemed to rattle Jeremie's very bones.

It began.

Aelita, a glowing, radiant Aelita, walked out to the front of the stage, the high contrast of her black and pink out fit seeming to fit with the black world around her. Without realizing it, Jeremie moved, trance-like, to the front of the crowd. She stood in front of a small turn-table, a smile on her face. She looked up, and straight into Jeremie's eyes. She winked, and suddenly began to sing.

"_Did you remember me,_

_those days that you were gone_

_Missing you is like dying_

_All the world was wrong_

_My mind was fading_

_My sanity too_

_I didn't understand_

_How I felt for you…"_

Jeremie's eyes were like heated blue fires behind his oval glasses. Aelita almost forgot what she was doing, so mesmerized by the look in his eyes. A strange feeling sizzled down her spine, and she began to sing again, forgetting all else but Jeremie.

"_So lonely, so lonely_

_without you by my side_

_So lost without you_

_So lonely inside…_

_Did you think of me_

_The days that I was gone_

_I know I thought of you each day_

_It helped me, kept me strong_

_Even when my mind_

_It was dying_

_It felt like all the world_

_Was crying…_

_I do know how I feel for you_

_I don't know what to say_

_I've loved you since the time we met_

_Each and every day_

_I wished that I could feel your touch_

_I never dared to call_

_Call your name into the night_

_I thought I would fall…_

_So lonely, so lonely_

_Without you by my side_

_In my heart, not in my world_

_A thousand tears I've cried_

_So lonely, so lost_

So lonely inside…" 

Aelita shivered, and stopped singing. The beat of the song slowed, then stopped. Despite the roar of the crowd the followed, all Aelita knew was that Jeremie was smiling brilliantly up at her.

How she got off the stage, she couldn't remember. But suddenly she found herself in a midst of people yelling her name and patting her back. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand take hers, and she turned.

"Jeremie."

The young man smiled down at her, then, still watching her, pulled her to a slightly emptier spot on the dance floor.

"Jeremie," Aelita said again. Was that all she could say? "I…Did you like my song?" Jeremie raised an eyebrow.

"Like it?" he echoed. For a few moments, he just stared down at her, then with what sounded like a muttered oath, he pulled her against him and kissed her.

Aelita's eyes went wide, her mind, blank. Then her eyes closed, and her mind simply focused on Jeremie. His lips caressed hers gently, his hands softly stroking her back. Suddenly a moan escaped her throat, and she threw her arms around Jeremie's neck, kissing him back. Nothing had ever so entirely filled her senses as Jeremie was doing right now.

Suddenly, Aelita's lungs started screaming for air, and she pulled back, breathing heavily.

"What was that for?"

Jeremie smiled, and cupped her face in his hands. "That was my answer." Aelita shivered with joy at the look in his eyes. Very slowly, the rest of the world started to reappear. The beat of the next mixer echoed in her ears.

Jeremie smiled again, offered her his hand. "Dance with me?" Aelita simply nodded, and let Jeremie turn her around so her back was to him. Then his hands rested on her hips, and Aelita's eyes widened when she felt Jeremie pull her back against his chest and begin to move.

"Jeremie…" His fingertips caressed her waist, sending little goose bumps of pleasure all over her body. Something in her human body told her that this sort of dancing was very different from the ones others were doing. Very, very different.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled back. Aelita let out a whimper as she turned, then saw the look in the young man's eyes. He was blushing like mad, but the blue fire was now brighter than ever. He was being shy again, she realized. He had let his feelings get the better of him, and now he was afraid she didn't like it. A smirk crossed Aelita's face, and pulling Jeremie back toward her, she kissed him just as deeply as he had her. Jeremie let out a groan, his hands wrapping around her. Aelita could practically taste the need that he had for her, she could feel it in every little movement he made to touch her. She shivered suddenly, feeling his tongue probing her closed lips. She gasped, and Jeremie gained entry. For a few minutes, their tongues fought an epic battle for dominance, then Jeremie pulled back, panting.

"Aelita…where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

Aelita, now beyond blushing point, smiled. "I was going to ask you the same question."

"You're not mad at me for…"Jeremie looked down. "Dancing like that with you?"

Aelita shook her head, and hugged him tightly but gently. "I liked it. I love you."

A shock went through Jeremie's system, and he gapped at her. "You love me?"

Aelita smiled again. "That's what I said in my song, Jeremie. You were listening, weren't you?" A smile crossed Jeremie's, and he pulled her closer.

"Believe me, Princess, I was." He hesitated, then leaned over to kiss her neck lightly. Aelita gasped softly, her arms tightening around as he moved to kiss her earlobe. "I love you too," Jeremie whispered. "I always have."

Aelita, smiling brighter than ever, pulled back slightly, and took Jeremie's hand. "Dance with me?" Jeremie grinned, and took her hand.

Well, that's the end. I do hope you liked it. It was just an idea I had. Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
